At present, to improve quality of service, a high-end server usually supports dynamic configuration of a system device. A node hot-swapping operation is required when the dynamic configuration of the system device is implemented. The node hot-swapping operation is controlled by platform management software in a server, and includes a node hot-adding operation and a node hot-removing operation. The node hot-adding operation method includes the following: A node device is powered on; the BIOS (Basic Input Output System, basic input output system) of the node device obtains basic hardware information of the node device through a self test, and reports the basic hardware information to the platform management software; and the platform management software completes the hot-adding operation of the node according to the basic hardware information.
During the implementation of the preceding node hot-adding operation, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems: The BIOS can obtain the basic hardware information of the node device only after performing a self test after the node device is powered on; in addition, before the platform management software completes the node hot-adding operation according to the basic hardware information, the BIOS needs to perform a cold reset operation and enables the node device to restart in the hot-adding mode. Therefore, the node hot-adding procedure is complex, and the operation efficiency of the hot-adding procedure is decreased.